I Remember
by gothgrrl13
Summary: Butters opened his mouth again and forced himself to say it. "I-I remember...K-Kenny..." Kenny/Butters. ANGST. OH GOD, THE ANGST. But some comfort too, so no worries.


Mysterion watched as Captain Hindsight stumbled out of the secret headquarters, waving around the stupid vodka bottle. He breathed in and out slowly. He let himself go again. Got too riled up and blown up to the wrong person. He looked down at the ground. Why try to explain his suffering and pain to a fucking ex-TV reporter?

"K-Kenny...?"

Mysterion looked up to where the jail was, Butters dressed as Professor Chaos locked inside. Fuck, he forgot he was there. Mysterion grumbled in his disguised voice.

"What, Butters?" He growled out.

Butters nervously fidgeted with his knuckles, looking down. He licked his chapped lips and quiet down his growling stomach. Butters looked back up and stared at Mysterion shyly and nervously.

"I-I..." He tried.

"Look, Butters. I'm gonna go and catch up with the guys now, alright?" Mysterion said, looking away. He started heading to the stairs.

"No, wait!" Butters cried out, sticking his hands out of the bars.

"_What, _Butters?" Mysterion growled, getting annoyed.

Butters opened his mouth again and forced himself to say it. "I-I remember...K-Kenny..."

Mysterion froze at that and turned back to Butters. Butters was looking down, hiding his face a bit by the shadows of the dog cage. Mysterion walked a bit closer to the cage.

"You're not lying, are you?" Mysterion questioned.

"N-No! I-I ain't, Kenny! Honest!" Butters said, looking up.

"So, you remember...?" Mysterion whispered.

"Y-Yes sir..." Butters mumbled.

Suddenly, Butters felt his shirt get grabbed and was roughly pulled to the bars of the dog cage. He yelped from the sudden pain and looked through the bars of the cage. Kenny was glaring hard at him and Butters felt fear shiver down his spine.

"If you remember, then why haven't you said anything before? Do you know how fucking frustrating it is to not have anyone, _anyone_ remember that you got pulled apart? Or you got fucking shot, or run over or stabbed? Why haven't you said anything before, Butters?"

Butters lightly sobbed as Kenny was roughly shaking him, making him hit the bars of the cage. Kenny looked so mad, it was scary. He never seen Kenny like this before. Butters looked away, trying to not cry but tears stream down anyway.

"I-I'm so sorry, K-Kenny! B-But, it's just...i-it was becoming s-so normal a-and when I-I do mention t-that you d-died, n-no believes me! T-They all say, "Butters, what are you talkin' about?" O-Or s-something else like that! I-I'm sorry, Kenny! I don't w-wanna play anymore! I-I just wanna go home!"

Mysterion stopped shaking Butters, blinking. Butters continued sobbing. Mysterion let go of Butters's shirt and took a step back. Fuck, he didn't mean to make Butters cry. What was wrong with him? These past few days, he hasn't been himself. He looked down at his hands. He just wanted some goddamn answers, that's all. He looked back up at Butters, who was trying to wipe his tears away by using his sleeve.

"Butters...Butters, I'm sorry." Mysterion said, no longer disguising his voice.

He came closer again and reached out to wipe away Butters's tears. Butters lightly whimpered but allowed the touch. Mysterion sighed and took off his mask. Mysterion, no, Kenny now since the mask was off, looked down.

"Sorry I-I made you cry..." Kenny whispered.

Butters sniffled and lightly smiled. "I-It's alright, Kenny. You d-didn't mean it. Y-You were just mad. I-I understand."

Good old Butters. He sucks at playing the villain, that's for sure. But that's because he's just good at heart. Kenny always admired that about Butters. Even when stupid Cartman wouldn't feed Butters, Kenny would be nice enough to sneak Butters a candy bar and a juice box when Cartman wasn't looking. Kenny looked back up at Butters and Butters just smiled back, now calmed down.

"So...you really remember?" Kenny asked.

"Y-Yes, I do. I-I always thought it was weird that t-the fellas wouldn't remember. A-And when you come back, w-well heck, I-I always wondered how you d-do that, Kenny." Butters said.

"Yeah," Kenny muttered, "I wonder too..."

"Um, Kenny? S-Since you ain't sore on me anymore, y-you think you can let me o-out of this thing now? I-I've been in here too long a-and I bet my mom and dad a-are wonderin' where I-I am..." Butters said, holding on to the bars of the cage.

"Uh, well. You see, I think Cartman hid the key to the cage, Butters. So, I don't know where it is." Kenny said, scratching his head.

"Aw hamburgers." Butters said with a pout.

"I promise to let you out, Butters. Just...there are some things I need to do, okay?" Kenny said.

"A-Alright, Kenny! I-I'll just be in here, don't you worry about me!" Butters said, smiling.

Kenny smiled back a bit and put his mask back on. Now he was Mysterion again, cape crusader of the streets of South Park. He looked around on the floor and handed Butters a random candy bar. Butters took it gratefully.

Mysterion headed to the stairs again to catch up with the rest of Coon & Friends. They needed to find out more about this BP/DP madness. He needed some answers and he won't rest until he got them.

"B-Be careful, Kenny!" Butters called out.

Mysterion looked back at Butters and smirked. "I'll try." He growled and headed up the stairs.

Butters sighed and opened up his candy bar. Of all the kids Butters thought was something, it was Kenny. He often wondered why he was the only one that remembered when Kenny dies. Butters like to think though, that it was because he was special. He frowned though as he took a bite of the candy bar. If he knew Kenny suffered from this, he would of hung out with him more often too.

The End.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yay, new fic of 2011. ANYWAY. I finally took the time to watch some South Park episodes that I missed. MAN. Like everyone else, I loved the Coon trilogy. I feel so much for Kenny. Poor sweet Kenny. And Butters too, since I love Butters too. And goddamn it, the creators are a bunch of trololing teases. =A=

So yeah. Don't tell me this is false or anything. I'm too much of a Bunny fangirl to care. :T

R/R please!


End file.
